Imposible
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: Severus Snape recuerda a su amor imposible...


_Bien, éste es el primer fic que publico, y va dedicado a mi musa rubia ysu prima y mi mejor amiga Koumal, pero especialmente a Krissel Majere que me sugirió la pareja. Gracias a las dos, y por supuesto a todos lo que lean el one-shot._

* * *

**Advertencia: **Todos los derechos son de Rowling y no me pertenecen los personajes.

* * *

_**Imposible**_

Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí que el mundo se me caía a los pies.

No sólo me impactó tu físico, que ya era bastante llamativo, sino que me sentí herido por tus ojos. Unos ojos que eran capaces de traspasarme hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, un alma infectada por todos los crímenes realizados a lo largo de muchos años al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

Fue la bondad y alegría que sólo tú desprendes la que iluminó desde el primer momento la oscuridad que anegaba mi corazón y me consumía diariamente desde hacía demasiado tiempo, oculta tras mi fachada de desprecio hacia el mundo y de suficiencia ante la gente.

Y, sin darme cuenta, sin que te dieras cuenta, empecé a adorarte en secreto. Observaba en silencio tu manera de caminar, de hablar, de moverte, de gesticular. En todas tus acciones hay una gran dosis de entusiasmo y abnegación que todos deberían envidiar, pero de la que sólo yo parezco ser consciente.

No supe en qué momento comencé también a soñarte, cada noche, tan cerca y tan lejos de mí, sintiendo en esos sueños que cada minuto de mi vida había sido una prueba para juzgarme merecedor de conocerte, simplemente de contemplarte de lejos tal y como acostumbraba, sintiendo cada vez que te dirigías a mí que el dolor y la fatiga, la tristeza y el horror que vivía no eran reales, que lo único realmente merecedor de esfuerzo era conseguir... ¿Qué, qué pretendo conseguir¿Una mirada¿una sonrisa¿o incluso, en mis más descabellados sueños, un beso? Imposibles que persigo cada noche, entre mis sábanas, sabiendo que aunque nunca serás mía yo no seré capaz de dejar de pensar en ti cada segundo que pase en el Infierno, sabiendo que tú perteneces a ese Paraíso que a siempre me ha sido y me será negado, sabiendo que mi único consuelo entre mis tormentos será el recuerdo de tu voz.

Una vez que comprendí esto, me di cuenta también de que eras un fruto tan peligroso como atractivo, bajo ese aspecto de divertida inocencia se escondía la clave de mi perdición, siendo como era mi obsesión contigo lo único que no he logrado mantener bajo control en toda mi vida, y eso yo no lo podía permitir. Reconozco que estaba desesperado por encontrar una cura para el anhelo que me asaltaba cada vez que te veía, o que simplemente se te nombraba ante mí, por eso intenté alejarme lo más posible.

Sin embargo, la mera idea de verte interesada en otra persona se me hacía odiosa, hacía que me sintiera enfermo y perdiera el deseo de seguir viviendo. Por eso cuando noté en tus ojos el mismo deseo que yo sentía por ti dedicado a otro, perdí la cordura.

Traté de hacerte ver lo inútil de tu decisión, de tu inclinación hacia alguien que no te merecía, sabiendo que yo mismo no era mejor que el que te robaba el sueño y te arrancaba lágrimas de desasosiego. Estoy seguro de que él también se sabía indigno de tus atenciones, por eso te rechazaba una y otra vez, consiguiendo que yo me deleitara con tu dolor y tu tristeza, que me hacían pensar que tu felicidad estaba a mi lado.

Sé que lo eché todo a perder esa última noche en la que me llamaste para que te ayudara, siendo finalmente el causante del mayor desastre que el mundo mágico hubiera podido concebir desde la llegada de mi Lord. Desde entonces habéis caído uno tras otro a manos de los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso, pero conseguí preservarte con vida, sólo para acabar contigo yo mismo, en un arrebato de cobardía que sería la envidia de esa sucia rata oportunista de Colagusano.

No puedo evitar sentirme perdido sin tu presencia. Es tu recuerdo, Nymphadora, mi única esperanza de salvación, la única ventana abierta en el recinto cerrado de la soledad en la que me encuentro, y muero de ganas por salir volando, de escapar de una vez por todas y volver a soñar con un mundo que fue creado con el único propósito de que tú lo disfrutaras, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo.

* * *

_He aquí el resultado. Espero ansiosa sus reviews, tanto buenos como malos, que siempre sirven para mejorar y alentar. _

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
